Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coolant control valve of an engine, controlling coolants for a cylinder head, a bank of cylinder, a radiator, a throttle body, a heater, an automatic transmission fluid warmer, and the like for improving cooling efficiency and reducing fuel consumption.
Description of Related Art
An engine generates rotation force from combustion of fuel, and the remaining energy from the combustion of the fuel is exhausted as heat energy. In particular, a coolant absorbs heat energy while circulating through the engine, a heater, and a radiator, and discharges the absorbed heat energy to the outside.
When a coolant temperature of the engine is low, viscosity of the oil is increased so that a frictional force is increased, fuel consumption is increased, and a temperature of an exhaust gas is slowly increased so that time for activation of a catalyst is extended, and accordingly, quality of the exhaust gas may be deteriorated. Furthermore, time for normalization of operation of the heater is extended so that a passenger or a driver may feel cold.
When the coolant temperature of the engine is excessively high, knocking occurs, and ignition timing needs to be adjusted for suppression of the occurrence of knocking, thereby causing operation deterioration. In addition, when a temperature of lubricant is excessively high, lubrication performance may be deteriorated.
Thus, one integrated flow control valve that controls several cooling elements is applied to maintain a temperature of the coolant at a specific portion of the engine to be high and a temperature of the coolant at other portions to be low.
In particular, a flow path of the coolant is complex because left and right cylinder heads and left and right cylinder banks are separately cooled, and thus studies on an integrated flow control valve that can respectively control the cylinder heads and the cylinder banks are continuing.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.